Gods of the Vale
Major Gods Malbane the Godslayer: '''A vengeful, scarred deity with raven hair and pale skin wielding two jagged blades, Malbane brings swift harm, and in some cases, death to any god that breaks her personal code. While the reasons she appears seem shifting and many, she tends to approach other gods when they have performed acts of cruelty, or acted pettily towards mortals. Her presence in this world, some scholars suspect, is why there are so few evil gods. Symbol: Crossed, jagged blades. Domains: War '''Ruck Wordsmith: '''The God of Earth, a towering bastion of stone and sigil who has gathered the knowledge of the world in his massive library deep under the earth. Ruck created the Dwarves in his image. The Wardens of Earth based their philosophy on his teachings. Symbol: A smooth rock emblazoned with a golden handprint. Domains: Knowledge, Nature '''Nue: '''The God of Water, she is said to have created life in the seas, along with the original elves, the Sea Elves. It is said that in the end of time, he will personally end the life of every remaining being, both mortal and immortal, with her frozen daggers, bringing the song of life to a close. Symbol: Domains: Life, Death '''Hameph: The God of Fire is a trickster and a dancer. Their boundless energy led them to create humanity, a race that would forever spread like wildfire, bringing light to the Vale. Symbol: Domains: Light, Trickery Forgotten Caon: The First God, the Mourning God, the god of Air, he created the Great Old Ones, long ago. Now that they are gone, his wails fill the Vale in the form of wind. He no longer interferes directly in the concerns of Nentir; however, he does sometimes give things a little push, playing long games with some unseen nemesis. His rage manifests against his will in storms. Domains: Tempest Mira: The God of Beauty, Mira watches over the world, orchestrating its majesty. She encourages the creation of art in all its forms, and many believe that the world itself is a part of some grand work of Mira's. A mysterious god, none are sure how she relates to the others; some of her followers believe she is the god that created all others in the pursuit of art. It is believed by many that she is a god of Good; many of her churches practice the healing arts and embrace good works and fellowship. However, true adherents to her faith know that Mira cares only for beauty, and that beauty can be found in all things. Morality is only another color in a vast pallet. Domain: Any Symbol: Flowers within Flowers Minor Gods Xi and Za Gods of the Sun and Moon respectively, identical twin brothers. They are worshipped together, or not at all. Symbols: A black crescent moon silhouetted against a white sun. Morja A dwarven god, craftswomen to the gods and chief deity of the forge. Forged Serkh's Chalice of Life. Symbol: A Brass Anvil Serkh: The elven god of healing, he holds the waters of life in a crystal chalice. Symbol: A crystal chalice.